Crónicas de un héroe caído
by Vinagre y Azucar
Summary: Un misterio oculta la verdadera razón de la supuesta muerte de uno de los niños del destino. Original pairings
1. Chapter 1

Falling Apart

by Vinagre

* * *

Chapter I

Recuerdos

_Rinoa POV._

_Querido diario_

_Han pasado siete años desde la derrota de Ultimecia y seis años desde que todos nos separamos. Creí que nunca retrocedería a recordar, pero hoy ocurrió algo que nunca pensé que sucedería. En todos estos años me han ocurrido muchas cosas y entre ellas la mejor fue casarme con mi vigente esposo Squall Leonhart. Tenemos un hermoso niño de tres años y vivimos actualmente en el Jardín de Balamb. Squall es el director del Jardín, trabaja juntamente con Xu Chang y Nida Verdini los únicos veteranos de la guerra pasada que hoy por hoy quedan en el Jardín. Un poco irónico que el Jardín entrene hombres y mujeres para acabar con las Brujas, teniendo como esposa el director una bruja. Mucha gente lo criticó en los primeros años, pero ya se han acostumbrado a la idea._

_Squall Leonhart, muchos lo conocen como un hombre frió y sin corazón. No habla con nadie solo con los que necesariamente tenga que comunicarse. Conmigo y con su hijo es muy diferente, nos ama con toda su alma y somos la luz de sus ojos, todas las noches conversamos de cómo nos fue el día y de como nos sentimos. Es un padre ejemplar y le comparte y enseña todo a nuestro hijo. Squall esta muy sentido con el mundo que lo rodea tiene miedo a abrir sus sentimientos de nuevo, no quiere ser herido de nuevo._

_Nuestros amigos, que puedo decir, es difícil recordar. Una sola equivocación acabo con nuestra linda amistad. La "desaparición" misteriosa de la Leuteniente Quistis Trepe en una misión en el medio del océano de continente de Galbadia. Squall se siente responsable de su "desaparición" como el prefiere llamar. Todos estábamos en esa misión aunque no la recuerdo muy bien, solo se que recuerdo cuando Quistis y yo colgábamos de un risco, había humo, fuego y explosiones por todos lados. El acantilado en que colgábamos se venia abajo por la explosiones. Squall nos vio y nos tomo de las manos a ambas. Pero era mucho peso para Squall, solo recuerdo que me escapaba de las resbaladas manos de él y la mirada que Quistis y Squall se dieron por unos segundos. Yo solo lloraba de terror a caer hacia el océano. Quistis me decía desesperadamente que sacara mis alas para que pudiera volar pero estaba paralizada. Recuerdo ver la manos de Quistis sujetar fuertemente la mano de Squall casi lastimándolo pero el con lagrimas en sus ojos la soltó para salvarme a mi. Cerré mis ojos al escucharla gritar, nunca en mi vida podré olvidar ese grito de terror. El grito se termino al escucharse un fuerte ruido en el agua. Squall me tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos y me desmaye. _

_Luego me desperté en los brazos de Squall que miraba distante hacia alguna ventana de cristal dentro del Ragnarok, sus ojos estaban rojos, señal que había llorado levemente. Creí que todo era un sueño y le pregunte suavemente a Squall. El solo me miró, y me dijo que no la encontraron, el mar se la había llevado. Nadie supo verdaderamente lo que ocurrió solo yo y Squall sabemos que sucedió hace seis años en el acantilado de Dollet._

_A veces me despierto por la noche por las pesadillas que me recuerdan ese espantoso evento y observo a Squall. ¿Que hombre es capaz de preferir la vida de su amor antes que la vida de su hermana y compañera de batalla? Quistis quería vivir, la forma en que sus ojos miraron a Squall lo dijeron todo. El grito que salio de su garganta fue un grito de dolor de un corazón destruido, una mujer que había dado su vida muchas veces para salvar a Squall, y el no fue capaz de salvarle la vida ni tan sola una vez. Un grito de una mujer que quería seguir viviendo. Se que cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo¿oh no?_

_Me siento culpable, yo pude haber sacado mis alas y haber volado y salvarme para que Squall pudiera salvarla. Pero estaba en pánico, no pensaba con claridad fueron momentos horribles. Luego de una intensa búsqueda solo encontraron su látigo y algunos accesorios de ropa ensangrentado y destruidos. Los policías y buscadores la dieron por muerta ya que el mar estaba infectado de tiburones y la caída era de muy alto como para poder sobrevivir sin alguna fractura. Probablemente ella quedo viva al impactar el agua, pero con fracturas que le impidieran nadar, provocando que se ahogara. Squall no reveló los detalles y les explicó a todos en el Jardín que Quistis solo desapareció. _

_Zell se sospechaba lo que había ocurrido pero se que estaba muy herido por la situación así que varios meses después renuncio al Jardín y se mudo a la ciudad de Balamb a vivir con su madre. Actualmente trabaja como comandante de la policía de Balamb. Selphie e Irvine se mudaron hace unos años atrás a Trabia para reformar el Jardín. Selphie trabaja como Instructora al igual que Irvine. Selphie fue la más afectada con la desaparición de Quistis ya que ambas se querían como hermanas. Ella le pidió de favor a Squall si podía conservar el látigo de Quistis como recuerdo y el se lo concedió. Ella lo conserva junto a la chimenea de su casa con una foto de Quistis y ella tomada en la fiesta de celebración por el final de la batalla de las brujas._

_Edea sufrió mucho la desaparición como si realmente supiera lo que había pasado. La veía llorar mirando hacia el mar casi todas las tardes. Solo se que reabrió el orfanato junto con Cid hace cinco años. No hemos tenido comunicación desde entonces. Los extraño a todos con todo mi corazón. _

_Hoy me ocurrió algo muy fuera de lo normal, el Jardín se detuvo en Fisherman Horizon, para unos arreglos de rutinas a la gigantesca nave. Squall me dijo que paseara a nuestro hijo por la ciudad pero que tuviera mucho cuidado. Y así lo hice, paseábamos Dante y Yo hasta llegar al gran puente que cruza casi el océano completo de Galbadia a Esthar. Se podía ver el hermoso océano azul y el sol que golpeaba a las olas que pasaban por debajo del puente. Tome a Dante entre mis brazos para que pudiera ver mucho mejor. Unas pequeñas risas llamaron nuestra atención. Eran dos niños que caminaban hacia nosotros. Parecían pequeños angelitos jugando por el gigantesco puente, un niño y una niña agarrados de mano. Eran rubios como el sol y sus ojos eran un intenso azul cielo, eran de la misma edad de Dante, muy pequeños para andar sin cuidado de un adulto._

_Me preocupe y me les acerque, me sorprendí. Me miraron por un momento sin miedo y ambos me sonrieron…_

"¿Niños, que hacen ustedes solitos en este lugar?" Los niños observaron a Dante y luego a mí.

"Vivimos aquí" exclamó la niña con una increíble perfecta pronunciación del leguaje.

"¿Qué edad tienen?" les pregunte.

"Cuatro" El niño me contestó con una sonrisa muy familiar. "Somos hermanos fraternales" "Mi papa es pescador y mi mama trabaja en una tienda muy cerca de aquí"

La niña añadió.

"¿Sus padres saben que están aquí?" Me miraron y se taparon la boca sonriendo. "¿Se escaparon?" Levante una ceja y el niño me dice que si con su cabeza orgullosamente.

"Les puede ocurrir algo grave aquí solos, tiene que volver con sus padres" Les dije un poco preocupada. "Además hace un poco de frió para como andan vestidos"

Ambos niños vestían de blanco. El niño solamente con un pantalón blanco descalzo y la niña con un simple trajecito blanco con un tigrecito enfrente también descalza.

"¡Venimos a tirarnos al agua!" El niño corrió hasta la borda y se trepó en ella. Rápido solté a Dante y corrí hasta el para impedir que se tirara al agua, pero el niño se soltó y cayó a toda velocidad al agua. Rápido empecé a quitarme las botas y varios accesorios lista para rescatarlo pero el niño sale a frote sonriendo y nadando felizmente.

"¡Que crees que estas haciendo, te vas a ahogar!" sentía que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón cuando vi algo blanco pasar muy rápidamente por mi lado y tirarse al agua desde lo alto del puente. La niña se tiro y cayó al agua como un proyectil y comenzó a jugar con su hermanito en el agua. Dante los miraba desde la borda muy sonriente también intentando trepar sus piernas a la borda para poder tirarse al agua. Rápidamente lo detuve entre mis brazos.

" ¡Que demonios crees que estas haciendo!" Dante me observó enfadado cruzando sus pequeños bracitos en su pecho. Volví a observar a los niños y ambos subían por una escalera improvisada por pescadores en una de las columnas que sostenían al gigantesco puente. Los niños llegaron hasta el tope sonrientes y muy mojados.

"Mis padres nos enseñaron a nadar desde que éramos muy pequeños" el niño hace una señal con sus dedos imitando el tamaño.

"¡Quitim¡Solymar!" Una voz profunda y varonil hizo que los niños brincaran un poco asustados y se miraran preocupados.

"Papa…" La niña se voltio a mirar a su padre venir hacia ellos. Eran un hombre fuerte y alto su pecho muy bien formado y tatuajes en ambos brazos. Su piel bronceada por el sol del trabajo de pescador. Rinoa lo observó al rostro y casi perdió el balance de sus pies al ser recibida por una sonrisa muy familiar y coqueta.

"Rinoa"

* * *

Por favor dejen RRs! 


	2. Chapter 2

Crónicas de un héroe caído

by Azúcar

Chapter II

_Dulces del alma

* * *

_

Jardín de Balamb

_Una adolescente energética corría por los elegantes pasillos con una cámara de video en manos grabando todo lo que se venia en frente. Estudiantes, Instructores, niños hasta personal no docente del Jardín de Balamb. Selphie apagó su cámara al llegar al centro de entrenamiento. Allí encontró nada más y nada menos que Seifer Almasy, jugueteando con su gunblade amenazando a su ex instructora Quistis Trepe quien lo miraba con una mirada aburrida y serena. Selphie se escondió y encendió su cámara. Selphie creía profundamente que entre esos individuos existía un romance escondido y lo quería comprobar._

"_Vamos Trepe admite que te gusto" Seifer le sonríe maliciosamente. "Sueñas con este cuerpo todas las noches"_

_Quistis cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y lo ignoro. Seifer acercó su gunblade al rostro de la Seed._

"_No me toques con esa mugre" Quistis aleja el gunblade con una mano._

"_Pues admite que te mueres por mi" Seifer se acerca a milímetros del rostro de Quistis casi rozando sus rojizos labios._

"_Ni en tu mas oscuros sueños" Quistis sonríe coquetamente y golpea el genital de Seifer. El cae arrodillado en frente de Quistis sujetándose fuertemente por el dolor. Quistis con un dedo en la frente de Seifer lo tumba completamente al suelo._

"_¿Esta es tu forma de expresar tu amor?" Seifer le dice malhumorado desde el suelo._

_Quistis le sonrió maliciosamente _

"_Tengo mejores, incluyen mi látigo" _

"_Sádica"_

"_Marioneta"_

_Selphie sale de su escondite aun grabando a los individuos en su frente. Quistis se percata y sonríe un poco a la cámara. Luego Selphie cambia la vista a Seifer que aun estaba en el suelo boca abajo con sus manos en su genital gimiendo de dolor._

"_¿Estas bien?" Selphie le pregunta un poco preocupada._

"_¡Creo que me lo rompiste!" Seifer grito muy de malhumor. Su rostro colorado por el dolor. Quistis ni si quiera lo observaba, se había quitado un guante para observar sus cuidadas uñas._

"_Creo que debes ir al Doctor" Selphie aun lo seguía grabando acercando la cámara a su rostro._

"_¡Quita esa bazofia de mi rostro!" Seifer casi escupió el lente de la cámara pero Selphie se salio justo a tiempo._

"_Almasy no es para tanto" Quistis lo observó aburridamente. Seifer cerró sus ojos aun diciendo barbaridades sobre las mujeres._

_Selphie cambia el lente de su cámara hacia Zell e Irvine que venían de camino hacia ellos. _

"_¿Que le paso a la marionetita?" Zell preguntó casi burlándose de Seifer que seguía tirado en el suelo. _

"_Quistis lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez parece que fue muy fuerte" Selphie voltio su lente donde Quistis quien miraba a Zell y a Irvine con una leve sonrisa._

"_Trato de besarme" Quistis sonrió defensivamente._

_Irvine se acercó a Seifer y lo observó._

"_Creo que se desmayo" Irvine informó observando a Seifer atentamente. Todos rodearon a Seifer acepto Quistis. _

_Squall y Rinoa llegaron al centro de entrenamiento un poco sorprendidos._

"_¿Qué ocurre?" Squall preguntó firmemente. Observando a sus amigos rodear a Seifer en el suelo._

"_¡Quistis lo castro!" Zell casi grito señalando a Quistis en el rostro. Ella tomó el dedo de Zell casi doblándolo._

"_Solo lo golpee" Quistis suelta el dolorido dedo de Zell. _

"_Necesita un médico" Rinoa dijo preocupada al ver a Seifer desmayado en el suelo. "Un golpe de esos puede ser fatal"_

"_¿Se murió?" Zell exclamó emocionado._

"_No Zell, solo perdió el conocimiento" Rinoa se arrodilló frente a Seifer y le tomó el pulso._

"_Necesita ser llevado a la enfermería" Rinoa observa a Zell e Irvine_

"_Ni pensarlo, la última vez que lo cargamos a la enfermería se despertó en el medio del trayecto y nos cayo a golpes" Irvine se alejo un poco al igual que Zell. Las chicas observaron a Squall pero este dijo que no con su cabeza._

"_Quistis fue la que lo golpeo" Selphie sonrió maliciosamente._

"_No puedo hacer nada, pesa mucho más que yo y mide casi dos metros y medio" Todos la observaron pero Quistis gruño por un momento y se acercó a Seifer._

"_Estupido" Quistis lo tomó de una pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo pero pesaba demasiado y forzosamente lo podía mover._

_Los demás comenzaron a reírse histéricamente de la pareja tan extraña. Quistis maldecía en voz baja tratando de mover a Seifer todo el camino. Por suerte era tiempo de clases y los pasillo estaban desiertos y nadie la podía ver en esta vergonzosa situación. Quistis tomo el pie de Seifer y lo arrastraba hasta que el zapato salio volando al igual que Quistis al suelo. Se escuchaban las risas de sus amigos desde lo lejos que aun la observaban. Hasta Squall se reía de ella. _

_Edea que casualmente caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con Quistis y el inconsciente Seifer en el suelo. Muchas veces los había encontrado de esta manera inclusive desde niños. Claro siempre le causaba risa._

"_Quisty, de nuevo con esta situación" Edea se acerca a Quistis quien estaba sentaba en una banqueta descansando con un zapato de Seifer en sus manos y el inconsciente de una posición muy incomoda desde el suelo. Edea lo levantó con un hechizo y puso su hombro junto al de ella para poder cargarlo. Quistis vagamente se colocó en su otro hombro. Seifer pesaba mucho para ambas así que ellas tambaleaban de lado a lado. El peso de Seifer se hizo mucho mas pesado de momento y Edea lo tuvo que soltarlo por un momento cayendo Quistis junto a el. Seifer quedo encima de Quistis con una de sus manos en el pecho de ella. _

"_¡Quitádmelo Matrona! Quistis exclamó casi sin aire. _

_Edea trato de mover a Seifer con sus manos pero pesaba demasiado. Edea se percato de que Seifer ya estaba despierto y le señalo que se fuera. _

"_Iré a buscar a los muchachos no te apures" Edea comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de entrenamiento con una leve sonrisa._

"_¡Pero puedes usar tus poderes¿A dónde vas?"_

_Quistis observaba la cabeza de Seifer que descansaba en su cuello. Sentía la suave respiración rozando su cuello._

"_Si no fueras tan arrogante, me sentirá mucho mejor" Quistis cerró sus ojos a esperar. Hasta que sintió unos tibios labios besar los de ella fieramente. Quistis abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver a Seifer pararse rápidamente a correr por todo el pasillo. _

"_¡Hijo de…..!" _

_Selphie apago la cámara justo a tiempo antes que se escuchara algo en la grabación. La voz del Director se escucho en el Intercom. _

"_Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, favor de reportarse a la oficina de inmediato."_

La brisa del mar jugueteaba con el cabello de la joven madre quien tomaba un café en un humilde restaurante junto al pescador que encontró esa tarde. Ambos hablaban placidamente acerca de grandiosos recuerdos de su vida pasada.

"Fueron maravillosos momentos" Rinoa dijo en un tono entristecido.

Seifer Almasy tragó un poco confundido su café.

"¿Fueron?" Seifer observó a sus niños jugando cerca de ellos. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Rinoa suspiró y bajo sus ojos.

"¿Sabes lo que ocurrió luego de la misión de Dollet?"

"No, nadie quiso explicarme, solo sé que algo grave ocurrió." La voz de Seifer sonó áspera y grave.

Rinoa se enfureció un poco y miró a Seifer a los ojos.

"¿ Por que no estabas cuando te necesitábamos¡" Seifer casi se cae de su silla por la espontánea reacción de la mujer en su frente.

"¿De qué demonios hablas!" Seifer se puso en pie un poco enfurecido y confundido.

"¡Eres demasiado impredecible, Seifer¡Nunca se puede contar contigo!"

"¡No sé de que estas hablando!" gritó Seifer mientras los niños permanecían confundidos y asustados. Rinoa puso ambas manos en su rostro.

"Si hubieras estado allí, ella no hubiera muerto."

Seifer observó a Rinoa por unos segundos y luego le preguntó incrédulo,

"¡Quién!" Rinoa cruzó sus brazos al ver Seifer enfrentado con una triste verdad.

"Quistis murió en la misión de Dollet hace seis años"

"…" Seifer se sentó sin emoción de nuevo en su silla. "¿Cómo murió?" Seifer preguntó sin emoción alguna.

"No quiero hablar de eso, por lo menos no por ahora" Rinoa se volvió a sentar concentrándose en su café. Seifer cambio su vista a los niños que miraban con asombro el mar y algunos peces.

"¿Quién es la madre de tus hijos Seifer?" Rinoa cambio el tema mirando al pescador a los ojos con una leve sonrisa. "Nunca pensé que te casarías"

"Cosas raras pasan en este mundo" El comentario hizo que la joven madre se riera un poco.

"La conocía hace mucho tiempo, me la volví a encontrar cuando renuncie al Jardín. Yo comencé a trabajar como soldado de Esthar mientras ella trabajaba como agente del servicio secreto." Seifer miraba un punto imaginario mientras recordabas esos lindos momentos en su vida. "Salimos un tiempo y luego nos casamos, quedo embarazada y nos mudamos aquí."

"¿Renunciantes a tu trabajo?"

"No, aun sigo trabajando para ellos, pero no tan frecuentemente como antes, ella ahora mismo esta en Esthar, regresara muy pronto quizás la puedas conocer."

"Claro que nos encantaría" La voz de Squall Leonhart se escucho de tras de ellos. Ambos cambian su vista a Squall quien venia acompañado de Xu y Nida.

"¿Como estas Almasy?".

"Mejor que nunca" Seifer respondió con tono molesto. Squall se acerco a Rinoa tomándola del brazo. "Nos tenemos que ir Rinoa, el Jardín esta listo." Rinoa se pone en pie y mira a Seifer con una leve sonrisa.

"Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte"

"Igualmente"

Rinoa extiende su mano y Seifer se la estrecha. La joven sintió un papel en su mano y con mucho cuidado lo escondió en uno de sus bolsillos para que Squall no se diera cuenta. Rinoa lo observó por unos segundos y luego se retiro a buscar a su hijo.

"Dante, es hora de irnos"

Dante se despide de sus nuevos amiguitos y luego corre hacia su madre. Seifer toma a sus dos hijos entre sus brazos y desaparece un par de segundos.

Al llegar al Jardín Squall le indica a Rinoa que lo esperara en la habitación por que necesitaban hablar, pero antes resolvería un problema en la oficina. Rinoa al llegar a su habitación le da de comer a su niño y luego lo acuesta en su camita quedando dormido en un par de minutos. Rinoa con mucho cuidado y un poco nerviosa toma el papel que Seifer le había dado.

"Si quieres saber mas, lee el perfil médico." Rinoa leyó en voz alta. Confusa se sentó en la cama mirando el pequeño papelito. Rinoa rápidamente tomó el papelito y lo guardo dentro de su diario.

"¿Perfil médico?" Rinoa se preguntó varias veces, pero no encontraba respuesta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Revelando a Squall.

"Rinoa, no quiero que vuelvas a encontrarte con Seifer, puede ser peligroso" Squall le dijo seriamente. El camino hasta la cama y se sentó junto a ella tomándola de la mano. Rinoa no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero prefirió no preguntar.

"Bien, no lo volveré a ver." Rinoa dijo forzando una sonrisa.

"Prométemelo" Squall le apretó un poco la mano, asustando a Rinoa, pero esta no lo demostró.

"Te lo prometo" Rinoa contestó después de varios segundos. Squall sonríe levemente y se pone en pie.

"Iré a tomar un baño, recuerda tomar tus pastillas" Squall desaparece tras entrar al baño. Rinoa respira profundo y toma un pote de pastillas que estaba colocado en su mesita de noche, automáticamente toma dos, pero antes de tragárselas, algo dentro de ella se lo impidió y las volvió a guardar. Sin pensarlo mucho se quito sus botas y varios accesorios de ropa para descansar un rato. Cerró los ojos y en un par de segundos quedo dormida.

"_¿Donde estoy?" Rinoa abrió sus ojos y una luz blanca lastimaba sus ojos impidiéndole ver cualquier cosa. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y un dolor horrible la taco de momento. _

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhg" Rinoa trataba de moverse pero no podía, no podía tan siquiera hablar. _

"_¿Qué esta sucediendo?". Su vista comenzó a aclarase y poco a poco comenzaba a escuchar ruidos y voces muy familiares. Su vista se recobro y caras desconocidas estaba a su alrededor. _

"_¿Doctores, estoy en un hospital" La voz de Rinoa se escuchaba en su pensamientos, la joven observaba atentamente las caras de los desconocidos._

"La estamos perdiendo Doctor, su pulso esta muy bajo a perdido mucha sangre." La voz de una desconocida se escuchó claramente.

"Entúbenla, si es necesario, no la podemos perder"

"_¿Me estoy muriendo¿Squall donde estas?" Rinoa sentía como sin fin de agujas y medicamentos entraban vía vena en su cuerpo. El dolor inmenso en todo su cuerpo no se iba. Un dolor inhumano._

"¡Doctor la paciente se muere!"

_Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, Rinoa no se podía controlar, no tenia control sobre su cuerpo._

"¡Suéltenme!" _Rinoa escuchó y sintió como una voz muy familiar salía de su propia boca._

"Esta delirando Doctor"

"!Suéltenme!

Rinoa sentía como sus brazos y piernas se movían incontrolablemente pateando y golpeando a los Doctores y enfermeras. "¡Traigan un tranquilizante!"

"_¿Que esta pasando, no puedo controlar mis acciones!" _

Lo único que Rinoa podía hacer era pensar y observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Earthquake!" Rinoa sintió como esa palabra fluía por su boca ineludiblemente

El lugar empezó a temblar provocando que las enfermeras y doctores perdieran su balance. Rinoa sintió como su cuerpo se levantó de la cama arrancando todas las agujas y sueros de su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a correr débilmente. Los pasillos no eran como un hospital normal, eran como una especie de laboratorio. Su cuerpo la dirigió hasta un elevador, donde desesperadamente apretaba los botones dejando rastros de sangre por donde quiera.

"_Me estoy desangrando" Rinoa dijo preocupada al observar sus temblorosas y ensangrentadas manos. El elevador se abrió y guardias vestidos de negro la atraparon inmediatamente. _

"_¡Esta lastimada tengan cuidado!"_

"_Voy…a…matarlos…" Rinoa sentía como la sangre corría por su boca. El intenso dolor aumentaba cada vez mas. "AAAgggghhh, que..me..están..haciendo?"_

_Rinoa trataba de mantenerse conciente pero su vista se oscurecía poco a poco. Lo último que logro ver fueron unos ojos grises mirando desde la distancia._

"_¿Squall?"

* * *

_

RRs 


	3. Chapter 3

**Crónicas de un héroe caído**

By Azúcar

Carpeta III

_Investigación

* * *

_

"AAAHHHHHg" Rinoa se levantó asustada de su cama, tocándose el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida. Squall salio del baño desnudo corriendo asustado.

"¿Estas bien?" Squall preguntó muy preocupado. Rinoa lo observó confundida por un momento.

"Si, solo me camino una cucaracha por la pierna, me asuste" Rinoa fuerza una sonrisa. Squall suspiro y volvió al baño murmurando incoherencias.

"Fue un sueño,…fue un sueño." Rinoa se desplomo en su cama a pensar. Squall termino de asearse para luego vestirse solamente con unos pantalones de dormir color negro. Se acostó al lado de su esposa y la tomó entre sus brazos.

" ¿Squall?"

" Hmm" Squall le contestó escondido en el cuello de la joven.

"Tuve un sueño muy raro"

"¿Qué soñastes?" Squall le preguntó no muy interesado, besaba el cuello de su esposa mientras trataba de quitarle la ropa.

"Squall, es enserio, detente un momento" Rinoa alejo la cabeza de Squall de su pecho. Squall suspiro y se acostó en la cama.

"Te escucho" Squall miraba el techo de su habitación, mientras Rinoa se ponía en pie.

" ¿Alguna vez has estado en Esthar, en el laboratorio de Odin mientras atendían a alguien gravemente herido?"

"No te entiendo"

"Soñé contigo, eras cómplice de algo muy malo. Obligaban a alguien a ser experimento de algún loco plan. Ese alguien sufría mucho, sentía que era yo."

"Fue un sueño Rinoa" Squall le contestó fríamente.

"Lo sentía tan real, sentía el dolor" Rinoa tocaba su brazos recordando el dolor que sentía por sus venas en aquel sueño. "Sentía como si estuvieran sacando parte de mi."

Squall se acercó a su esposa y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

"Solo fue un sueño." Squall besó tiernamente los labios de su esposa hasta volver el beso en un más apasionado, envolviendo a su esposa en una ola de pasión haciéndola olvidar su penoso sueño. Por un momento…

_Querido Diario_

_Han pasado cinco semanas desde el pesado sueño. Squall insistió que nunca ha estado en alguna situación como esa, recalco que todo lo que hace es para proteger a mí y a nuestro hijo. En fin, estoy muy contenta por que Edea organizara una cena especial y todos estamos invitados. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, su esposa, Squall, yo y mi hijo Dante. Por supuesto también estará Cid, Ellone y Laguna. Nos volveremos a reunir luego de muchos años, estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa. Lo más probable es que Seifer y su esposa también asistan, aun que no es muy posible. Hoy llevare a Dante a visitar a su abuelo, mi papá. Auque nuestra relación no es la mas optimista, El general Caraway si quiere a su nieto, además Dante adora estar con él. _

Rinoa manejaba su vehículo por la calles de Deling junto a su hijito. Iban de camino hacia la casa de su padre, quien no se esperaba la visita. Había un clima terrible, lluvia y más lluvias, provocando que Rinoa se detuviera en una estación de gasolina a esperar que las inundaciones de algunas calles se despojaran. Estaciono su carro, y luego tomó a Dante entre sus brazos y salio corriendo hacia la estación tratando de mojarse lo menos posible.

"Buenos días señorita¿En que le puedo ayudar?" La recibió un hombre anciano, quien estaba parado tras un vestíbulo lleno de misceláneos y accesorios.

"¿Le molesta si mi hijo y yo nos quedamos lo que las inundaciones bajan?"

"Claro que no, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera. ¿Le ofrezco una taza de café?"

"No gracias, estaré bien."

Rinoa pone a su hijo en el piso mientras se acerca a un pequeño televisor a escuchar el reportaje del clima.

"No te alejes mucho Dante."

El pequeño Dante curioseaba alrededor de la tienda, mientras Rinoa escuchaba atentamente el reportaje del clima. Ni el anciano ni Rinoa se percataron de un extraño individuo que acababa de entra a la estación. El instinto de madre dominó mas en Rinoa provocando una urgencia en llamar a su hijo.

"¿Dante?" Rinoa observó con terror como un extraño encapuchado tocaba el cabello de su hijo misteriosamente, como si le tuviera algún cariño. Rinoa rápidamente correr hasta su hijo y lo toma entre sus brazos.

"No toque a mi hijo." Rinoa dijo entre dientes. El anciano se percata y toma una escopeta escondida tras el vestíbulo.

"¿Algún problema señorita?"

Rinoa sentía un dolor intenso en su estomago, pero lo ignoraba por completo. El extraño se acerca a una góndola de dulces y toma unos malvaviscos con una barra chocolate. Rinoa se pudo percatar que no era hombre si no una mujer por sus delgados brazos cubiertos con unos guantes hasta los hombros. Su rostro no se podía apreciar por la capucha a su alrededor al igual que su vestimenta. La extraña tomó la barra e malvaviscos y los fundió uno con otro.

"Tiene que pagar eso" El anciano le dijo mientras observaba curiosamente a la extraña.

Tomó la mezcla de chocolate y malvavisco en sus manos abiertas y luego las serró. Después de un segundo el chocolate y los malvaviscos tomaron forma de un caballito. Dante sonríe y aplaude felizmente. La desconocida toma el caballito y los trae hasta su boca comiéndose al instante. Rinoa se aleja de la desconocida y se acerca al anciano.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero ya debo irme" Rinoa le dejó una leve propina y se dirigió a su auto rápidamente. Arrancó a toda velocidad un poco asustada, La ciudad de Deling estaba llena de persona locas e extrañas, y acababa de encontrarse con una.

En el camino solitario, Rinoa un poco más calmada manejaba a un poco de exceso de velocidad. Su celular resonó y con mucho cuidado lo contestó colocándoselo entre el hombro y la cabeza.

"_Hola"_

"_Hola gatita ¿como estas?" _Una voz femenina muy familiar le preguntó

"_¿Quien habla?" _

"_Tu amante."_

Esto provocó que Rinoa se riera fuertemente.

"_Numero erróneo"_

"_No creo, eres Rinoa Heartilly_"

Rinoa comenzaba a enfadarse.

"_No se quien hable pero ya no es broma¿como consiguió este teléfono?"_

"_Hay tantas formas de conseguir lo que quieres, sabes a lo que me refiero"_

Rinoa puso una cara de disgusto.

"_No se de que esta hablando y no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo"_ Cuando Rinoa iba a cancelar la llamada escuchó una risa aguda y familiar.

" _¿Selphie?"_ Rinoa preguntó incrédulamente

"_!Siiiiiiiii!"_ La voz de Selphie y la risa de Irvine se escucharon tras el celular.

"_Me espantaste por un momento, Amiga tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo ¿como estas?"_ Rinoa dijo emocionada.

"_Pues muy bien, estamos en el Jardín de Balamb ¿Dónde demonios estas? necesitamos hablar de tantas cosas, además tu prioridad es mostrarme a tu crió." _Selphie también le contestó mucho más emocionada.

"_Pues cuando……"_ Rinoa no pudo terminar la oración por que tuvo que frenar el auto al instante provocando un estruendoso ruido. Selphie escuchó el ruido pero la llamada se cortó. Rinoa rápidamente observó a su hijo,que esta bien solo asustado con ojos llorosos.

"Todo esta bien cariño," Rinoa observó hacia el frente de su auto, Rinoa tuvo que detener el auto por que un niño estaba sentado en el medio de la carretera. La lluvia fuerte impedía ver a Rinoa con claridad obligándola a bajarse del auto.

"No te muevas Dante, mamá saldrá a ayudar a alguien." Rinoa tomó su arma y salio del auto, en un par de segundos quedando completamente empapada. La lluvia corría por sus ojos impidiendo que pudiera ver con claridad al niño.

"¿Estas bien?" Rinoa preguntó acercándose al niño, a pesar del fuerte ruido de la lluvia se escuchaba al niño llorando levemente. Rinoa se arrodillo frente a el niño, al hacerlo se percató que estaba herido y desnudo llorando sin parar muy suave. Tenia su manitas en forma de puñitos y su rostro miraba el suelo. Rinoa con mucho cuidado le levantó el rostro con su mano y se quedo sin alma a ver que era uno de los niños de Seifer. Rinoa al instante se quita su abrigo envolviendolo en ely luego,tomóal niño entre sus brazos. Nerviosa corre hasta su auto y coloca al niño en la parte trasera junto a Dante.

"¿Dónde esta tu papá, que hacías hay solito y herido?" Rinoa no podía esconder su nerviosismo ante los niños. Rápido, buscó un una cajas de primeros auxilios escondida en elauto y comenzó a curar al niño. Era muy pequeño para utilizar magia en el. El niño tenía heridas en todo su cuerpecito y parte del rostro. Rinoa no podía esperar más y miró hacia todos lados en busca de Seifer, pero todo estaba solitario. Las calles vacías sin alguna señal de vida.

"Estarás bien, no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño." Rinoa asegura a los niños y arranca su auto a toda velocidad al Jardín de Balamb, no lo podía llevar a ningún hospital, por que lo mas probable, la policía lo interrogaría provocándole un trauma. Rinoa conducía el auto a toda velocidad, mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor a los niños. Dante observaba a Quitim, las lágrimas del niño no cesaban y su cuerpecito temblaba de miedo. El cuadro le rompía el corazón a Rinoa. ¿Quién seria capaz de provocarle dolor a tan pequeña criatura? Rinoa al mismo tiempo esta enfurecida, si descubría el responsable, lo haría pagar cruelmente por cada lágrima que ese pobre niño estaba derramando.

Después de varias horas de viaje Rinoa al fin llega al Jardín, desperada toma a Quitim entre sus brazos mientras Dante la perseguía. Al entrar al Jardín inmediatamente SeeDs corrieron a los llamados de ayuda que Rinoa gritaba desesperada. El niño se había desmayado de fiebre y las cortaduras aun seguían sangrando. Sin perder tiempo lo llevaron a la enfermería, donde la Dra. Kadawaki lo atendió de emergencia. En un par de segundos avisaron a Squall de la llegada de Rinoa con un niño ensangrentado entre sus brazos. Sin pensarlo, el comandante salio corriendo de su oficina hasta al enfermería con su corazón en la boca de miedo. Al llegar vio a Rinoa en la enfermería con Dante entre sus brazos, ambos sanos y salvos. Squall los abraza, sintiéndose mucho mas calmado.

"¿Qué paso Rinoa, como encontraste a ese niño?" Squall tocaba el rostro lloroso de Rinoa. Esta se sentó en una silla aun con Dante entre sus brazos.

"Lo encontré solo y herido de camino a la casa de Caraway."

"¿De quien es el niño?" Squall le dijo suavemente tratando de no ponerla mucho mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

"De Seifer." Rinoa le dijo entre lagrimas. Squall tomó su celular y comando a Xu a que enviara varios SeeDs a F.H. a averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

"El niño estará bien, no te preocupes por el." Squall volvió a abrazar a su esposa tiernamente.

"¡MAMAAAA!" Los gritos de miedo y desesperación del niño se comenzaron a escuchar de momento, atrayendo la atención de estudiantes y SeeDs que estaba cerca de la enfermería.

"!PAPAAAA!" Los gritos aun persistían, provocando que La Dra. Kadawaki le inyectara un tranquilizante. Squall retiro a Rinoa y a su hijo de la enfermería para que pudieran descansar. Los escoltó hasta la habitación y se asesoró que ambos quedaran dormidos antes de salir de la habitación.

Squall camino hasta la oficina y se sentó a esperar información acerca de Almasy. Puso ambas manos en su rostro en frustración.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

Pasaron varios días y las visitas al niño fueron prohibidas. Edea viajo desde el continente de Centra para cuidar al niño. Rinoa y Selphie de vez en cuando visitaban la enfermería para saber la condición del niño pero no había ninguna mejora. Era una triste situación para todos, Squall les reportó que la casa de Seifer se había quemado y encontraron el cadáver calcinado de un hombre dentro de la casa. Se abrió una investigaron, pero el testigo principal lo era un niño de tres añitos de edad, que al parecer estaba traumatizado y no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

Selphie y Rinoa hablaban placidamente en la cafetería sobre todo lo que se habían perdido durante todo esos años. Pero el tema principal era lo ocurrido con el niño de Seifer.

"Todo esto es muy raro" Selphie dijo tomando una gran mordida de sus tostadas francesas. Rinoa estaba sorprendida con Selphie. Su actitud libre y energética no había cambiado nada, claro un poco más madura pero igual de hiperactiva.

"Si, lo mas probables es que hayan asesinado a Seifer junto a su otra hija." Rinoa dijo muy triste. "Todo depende de la investigación."

"Es tan injusto, que unos niños paguen por lo que los padres hicieron." Selphie dijo molesta.

"Seifer dijo que tenia una esposa y esta trabajaba en Esthar como agente del servicio secreto." Rinoa añadió sin pensarlo mucho.

"¿Hablaste con Seifer, cuando?" Selphie dijo muy interesada olvidándose de sus tostadas.

"Justo antes de que todo esto pasara, hablábamos acerca de todo, pero lo mas que me sorprendió fue que no sabia de la muerte de Quistis." Rinoa puso ambas manos en la cabeza recogiendo el cabello en una cola de caballo. Suspirando fuerte. Selphie la miro fijamente por unos segundos.

" ¿Rinoa, todo estos años me has ocultado algo y cada vez que tocas el tema de la muerte de Quistis ese algo se nota en los ojos, somos amigas y Quistis era como una hermana para mi creo que tengo el derecho de saber como murió." Selphie hablaba completamente seria, su rostro sin ninguna emoción observando a Rinoa fijamente. Después de un tiempo de silencio incomodo Rinoa decidió hablar.

"Según la policía, murió ahogada tras caer desde lo alto del acantilado de Dollet, le provoco fracturas y esto le impidió nadar." Rinoa dijo con ojos llorosos. Selphie la miro por un par de segundos incrédula.

"Quistis era una excelente nadadora, y desde ese mismo acantilado Zell, Ella y yo nos lanzábamos por diversión, esa no fue la verdadera razón de muerte Rinoa." Selphie dijo seriamente casi asustando a Rinoa.

"Squall me lo aseguro mil y una vez Selphie, Quistis murió cuando cayo." Lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de Rinoa silenciosamente. "No hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo resignarnos."

"No, Rinoa no me resignare, por que lo hechos que ocurrieron estos días me confirman mis sospechas." Selphie dijo entre suavemente acercándose a Rinoa.

"¿De que hablas? Me estas asustando"

"Ven a mi habitación, te mostrare algo."

Selphie toma de la mano a Rinoa y ambas se dirigieron hasta la habitación provisional de Selphie e Irvine. Ambas entran y sin perder el tiempo, Selphie buscó un maletín y marco una serie de números abriendo el código de seguridad. Lo abrió completamente tirando a la cama decenas de papeles.

"Rinoa, los hechos que están ocurriendo son mucho mas graves de lo que son." Selphie dijo mientras buscaba entre los papeles.

"¿No entiendo de que me hablas Selphie?" Rinoa aun seguía llorando y mas aun cuando la actitud de su mejor amiga la estaba espantando.

"Estuve investigando la muerte de nuestra amiga a fondo, no han encontrado cadáver alguno ni ninguna pista que muestre que este muerta. El mismo día que de su desaparición en Esthar encontraron una mujer gravemente herida huyendo por los desiertos. No se sabe de ella por que según la investigación desapareció. Mis sospechas son que Quistis era aquella mujer." Selphie encontró un documento secreto de los laboratorios de Esthar.

Rinoa tomó ese documento y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

_"Mujer de raza blanca gravemente herida fue encontrada en el desierto de Esthar cerca de las montañas de Gradidi cruzando la frontera. Estaba deshidratada, desorientada y semidesnuda. Aun que estaba herida tenía control absoluto de sus capacidades mentales, y se defendió con magias muy poderosas dando a entender de qué tenía conocimiento acerca de tácticas militares adquiridas en alguna elite. Su magia no era estándar, y mucho más fuerte como para ser adquiridas por algún ser humano normal. Así que fue llevada al el laboratorio de Dr. Odine para analisis parasicológico."_ Rinoa miró a Selphie por un momento.

"¿Cómo obtuviste esta información?"

"Mientras estaba en una misión en Esthar sabotee vario bancos de información, y mientras leíamos encontré esta información, que concuerdan con el día y el lapso de tiempo de la desaparición."

"Selphie, ella desapareció en Dollet y esta mujer la encontraron en Esthar, no concuerda, además lo mas probable es que sea alguna bruja." Rinoa le dijo confundida.

"Esa es la pieza del rompecabezas que falta, pero estoy segurísima que esa mujer fue Quistis" Selphie le dijo emocionada.

"¿Y que tienen que ver los sucesos de estos días?"

"Si el niño hablara de lo que sucedió, aclararía mi duda."

"Selphie déjate de lagunas y dime todo claramente." Rinoa se sacudió todas sus lágrimas escuchando atentamente a Selphie.

"Seifer traiciono al Jardín por segunda vez hace seis años atrás."

"¡Que?" Rinoa se levantó de la cama sorprendida.

"Rinoa, si no me equivoco estaremos frente a una nueva guerra de brujas y el niño es la pieza clave."

"¡Como demonios sabes toda esta información?" Rinoa dijo desesperada y sorprendida.

"Irvine, Edea, Zell y yo estamos investigando al respecto."

"¡Y Por que diablos no me dijeron nada?" Rinoa dijo furiosa y sentida con su amiga.

"Por la mima razón por la cual no nos dijiste nada acerca de que estuviste junto a Quistis en el acantilado y Squall fue el que prefirió salvarte la vida a ti pudiendo salvarte sacando tus alas y salvarte, preferimos que seria mejor que la investigación quedara entre nosotros, al principios sospechábamos de ti." Selphie dijo serena y tranquila a pesar que Rinoa estaba al borde de un infarto.

"¿Dudaron de mi inocencia!" Rinoa se sintió mareada desplomándose en la cama.

"Pero ya no, sabemos que no fue intencional."

"Esto es mucha información para mi cabeza" Rinoa se tapó la cara con sus manos, sus propios amigos piensan que la muerte de Quistis fue intencional, y que alguna vez dudaron de ella.

"¿Squall sabe algo de esto?" Rinoa dijo sin ánimos aun con su cara escondida entre sus manos.

"No" Selphie dijo con un tono insinuador. Rinoa se sentó en la cama boquiabierta.

"Hay muchos cabos no resueltos en la investigación y uno de ellos es Squall."

"¿Quieres que investigue a mi propio esposo¡Estas loca!" Rinoa se levantó despavorida para irse pero Selphie la agarró por el brazo.

"¡Te necesitamos Heartilly!"

"Por Dios Selphie, Quistis Trepe murió en el acantilado por un accidente y no voy a investigar a mi marido por algo completamente ridículo." Rinoa alzo su voz casi al tono de gritar. Selphie la soltó al instante.

"Bien Rinoa, solo te pido de favor que guardes silencio, nadie se puede enterar acerca de esto."

"Selphie, creo que estas perdiendo la razón."

Rinoa guardó silencio y salio de la habitación sin palabra alguna. Perdida en pensamientos caminaba por los pasillos, hasta sentir una voz muy familiar.

"¿Rinoa estas bien?"La voz maternal de Edea trajo de vuelta a Rinoa de sus pensamientos.

"Si, solo pensaba" Rinoa forzó una sonrisa en su cara angelical.

"Solo quería avisarte que el niño esta bien, me lo llevare a Centra mañana en a primera hora." Edea se acerca a Rinoa y la toma de la mano y le acaricia el rostro maternalmente. Rinoa notaba algo raro en Edea pero no descifraba lo que era.

"Edea. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

"Esa misma pregunta me lo he hecho todo estos años."

Rinoa la miro en sus ojos y un brillo de juventud fluía de ellos. Rinoa sonrió al ver esto, a pesar que se conservaba de maravilla para su edad sabia que algo fuera de lo normal rodeaba su cuerpo como un aura invisible de juventud.

"Te vez…diferente." Rinoa cruzó sus brazos y la observó atentamente con una sonrisa.

Edea levantó una ceja y sonrió también.

"Lo mas probable será por que volví a cuidar niños, además hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos." Edea se aleja pero Rinoa la detiene.

"Edea hace mucho tiempo que no practicamos magia de brujas ¿te interesaría una pequeña batallita?" Rinoa dijo con un tono sospechoso.

"No hija, estoy agotada." Edea se disculpo y siguió su camino.

"Miedo a que el discípulo derrote al maestro."

Edea se detuvo en su camino.

"Muy bien Rinoa, tu ganas, te veo en un par de minutos en el centro de entrenamiento."

Edea sonrió y en un instante desapareció.

" ¿Rinoa?"

Rinoa brinco del susto al ver a Selphie tras ella.

"Lo lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal, creo que tienes razón, estoy perdiendo un poco la cabeza en todo este asunto, perdóname ¿si?" Selphie puso su carita mas triste mientras Rinoa trataba de aguantar la risa.

"Esta bien Selphie, te comprendo, claro que te perdono no seas tontita."

Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se perdonaron mutuamente.

"Oye ¿Quieres acompañarme a un duelo contra Edea?" Rinoa dijo olvidándose de todo.

"¿Edea peleara contra ti?" Selphie dijo incrédula.

"Si solo por diversión." Rinoa le contestó muy contenta.

"¿Puedo pelear también, será divertido, anda, puedo?" Selphie suplicó un poco haciendo que Rinoa aceptara inmediatamente. Ambas se prepararon con sus uniformes de batalla y salieron enérgicas hacia el centro de entrenamiento. Al llegar no encontraron a Edea así que decidieron practicar entre ellas. Rinoa había mejorado y se había especializado en magias y ataques aéreos, controlaba sus alas a la perfección. Convirtiéndose en un enemigo de alto rango. Mientras Selphie se perfecciono en ataques físicos al igual que curativos. Era casi imposible derrotar a Selphie por que constantemente se curaba, además de tener una velocidad increíble.

Rinoa la atacaba desde el aire impidiendo que Selphie la lastimara con su arma de corto rango. Pero Selphie le lanzaba hechizos de ceguera y tenazmente llamaba a sus GF. Lastimando a Rinoa de vez en cuando.

"Vamos Rinny ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" Selphie dijo burlonamente escondida en algún lugar en el centro de entrenamiento. Rinoa, también escondida entre unos arbusto escuchaba atentamente la voz.

"No...¡Ángelo ataca!" Como un rayo a pareció el perro de Rinoa encontrando a Selphie de inmediato. Tumbándola al suelo amenazándola con sus filosos dientes. Rinoa camino hasta Selphie con sus brazos cruzados.

"Creo que gane." Rinoa dijo con su voz victoriosa.

"No esta mal, para ser la primera vez que me ganas." Selphie se levantó del suelo sacudiendo todo el polvo de su vestidito amarillo. Unos aplausos se escucharon llamando la atención de ambas. Irvine y Edea aplaudían al parecer por que las estaban viendo pelear.

"Queridas me dejaron con la boca abierta derramando baba, dos hermosuras como ustedes peleando así mata a cualquier hombre de la impresión." Irvine se acerca a su esposa implantándole un suave beso en los labios y a Rinoa en la frente.

"Creo que están listas, pero al parecer tendremos mas participantes." Edeas dijo escondida tras su mascara color roja, vestida de bruja como cuando la vieron por primera vez hace siete años.

"Somos cuatro, estamos completo." Selphie dijo confundida.

"Cinco"

Todos observan hacia las puertas de entrada del centro para perseguir la voz varonil pero familiar. Las chicas sonríen de alegría al reconocer a un viejo amigo.

"¡Zell!"

* * *

**N/A** -Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta carpeta.

Gracias a todos por los reviews!

En la parte en la cual Edea estaba vestida de bruja, recuerden su antiguo vestuario y la mascara como de pico color roja. Solo por recordatorio.

Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna duda nos pueden preguntar libremente y con gusto le responderemos lo antes posible.

RRs!

Para el proximo capitulo la accion estara al maximo! Levantara confuciones.


End file.
